


The Champion and The Spider

by afluffykiwi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Slow Burn, so this is Tom Holland's spiderman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afluffykiwi/pseuds/afluffykiwi
Summary: “You’re a good guy, a good hero. I don’t want to ruin that. Not for you and not for the city.”orthe story of two young heroes who get in way over their heads





	

            Her blade gleamed in the sick light of a dying streetlamp, and she waited a moment before stepping out into the mouth of the alley. Her eyes narrowed, stopping the petty thieves in their tracks. They wouldn’t be a challenge, and if she were younger or more immature she’d whine about having to take care of them. Experience had taught her that small fries needed to be dealt with, that crime was a slippery slope, that if she had the power she needed to use it.

She tried not to let a wince show in her eyes- her helmet covered the rest of her face, so she didn’t have to worry about it showing there- as she fought back memories of Ben Parker. If she had started this regime sooner, maybe he’d be alive. She’d never know, and neither would Peter or May. She’d do better.

“Whoa- what the fuck?” The man closest to her exclaimed.

“What’s with the get-up?” Another spluttered.

It’s true, she wasn’t subtle and she was out of place in the grimy bits of New York. That was the point, of course. The gleaming armor, the shield, the sword- they were a symbol of hope and a sign of an impending ass kicking. It said everything, so she didn’t have to.

She took slow, purposeful steps forward, her weight settling heavily with each movement. With a loose roll of the wrist, she twirled her sword, the blade cutting through the smoke-filled air. The thugs took uneasy steps back, and she stopped.

“This is weird.” The third and final man stated, oh so eloquently, and she cocked her head.

The sword fit snugly back in her scabbard and she looked them over a final time.

“The authorities will be here soon. Will you hand over the stolen goods and wait for them?” She asked in a lower, more gravelly voice than her usual one.

The men started howling with laughter, calling out ‘fuck no’ and ‘you’re crazy, bitch’. A small smile pulled at her lips, not that they could see. She nodded once, and then she was moving. She ran, angling towards a wall- which she used to springboard herself into a twisting kick. It hit one of the men in the shoulder, sending him sprawling.

She landed in a crouch, quickly rolling as a crowbar- where did that come from?- slammed down next to her. Pushing herself to her feet, she dodged what would have been a nasty hit to the ribs, but a glancing shot at her arm connected. She hissed, catching his wrist during the next swing, and using his momentum to throw him over her shoulder. He hit a nearby dumpster and slumped to the ground with a groan.

She cried out when a burning sensation flared up on her side, and she twisted to find the final man behind her. He held a switchblade in a sweaty fist, a small amount of blood on the blade. So not a bad wound- probably just a glancing shot, but damn if it didn’t hurt like hell. She’d need to keep a better eye on her blind spots- it wasn’t like she was in heavy armor.

She cursed again, one arm tucked against her side like it’d smother the pain, and she couldn’t get it unfolded. The man immediately picked up on her hesitation and lunged, and she lifted her other arm to try and deflect the hit.

The hit never came.

She opened her eyes- when did she close them, what a stupid thing to do- to find the man slumped up against the opposite wall. He was held up by… webs? Webs. Shit. Looking down, she found the expected crouched shadow, and she turned to look up at the source.

“Spider-man.” She sighed, taking a few steps out to see him better.

“That would be me,” He cocked his head to the side. “Friendly neighborhood Spider-man, yes, you see I was just in the, uh, neighborhood, when I heard a scuffle. Swung on by, and what do I see? A new hero, on my turf.”

She blinked a few times, incredulous.

“Uh,” She cleared her throat. “I’m… I’m sorry?”

Spider-man hopped down from his perch and stepped closer, lifting a finger to poke her in the shoulder.

“Listen, I know I’m new out here, but I think I’ve made a name for myself! You knew it. So that means there’s a part of this city that I protect. Okay?”

She paused, squinting a little at him. The awkward rambling, the insecurity, the voice- she knew this person. That couldn’t be possible, no way. No, this wasn’t the time to think about this, she was in the middle of a conversation, and her attention was already being tested by pain.

“Do you know who I am?”

He stopped, confused. “You’re… you’re…” He shifted. “-I don’t know who you are.”

“Exactly, kid. You don’t know me, no one does. That’s the point. So take credit for this- you did take care of one-third of the problem. You get the glory, the street cred, I go on my merry way. It’s not like anyone believe they were taken out by a knight in shining armor- least of all them. They’ll think it was a concussion thing.”

His body language completely shifted, surprise clear in him, and she let out a soft chuckle.

“You’re a good guy, a good hero. I don’t want to ruin that. Not for you and not for the city.” She let her eyes crinkle with a grin. “Who knows, maybe we’ll team up for real, someday.”

“Maybe.” He said after a moment, sounding pleased and a little dazed.

She nodded and turned to disappear into the night before rushing home, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She made an inquisitive grunting sound, and he cleared his throat.

“What’s, uh, what’s your name?”

“My name?” She didn’t have one, didn’t need one. What worked?

She turned her head to throw him a wink. “I’m the Champion.”

**Author's Note:**

> as the story progresses i will add characters, relationships, and tags as needed


End file.
